


Space Age Shenanigans

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, But What Does That Matter, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Future, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, Multi, My Muse Does What It Wants, Not Serious, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, several years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Tsukasa and Minami are friends with benefits and at the start of the new year, everyone has some time off so they decide to invite a third party along for the ride to make the best of their free time.
Relationships: Hokutouzai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shishiou Tsukasa/Hokutozai Minami/Ruri, Shishiou Tsukasa/Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 1





	Space Age Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some fanart on twitter and a weird urban legend thing I found on the internet a while ago. I wrote half of this lying in bed one night and the other half at work on my lunch break the next day so I figured if I'm gonna feed myself, I'll feed all of you too in the spirit of socialism.

Though Tsukasa was never one for parties or loud, crowded celebrations of any kind, at the end of the ninth year of the existence of the new and improved kingdom of science, Tsukasa had almost nothing to complain about-a rare and momentous occurrence indeed. Even though Senku, thanks to his desire to bring back as much technology as possible, recently re-invented fireworks, Tsukasa was more than prepared. While the rest of the citizens of the kingdom of science prepared to kill their boredom by partying, kill their braincells by drinking, or a combination of both, Tsukasa called Mirai to make sure she was okay and texted the only other two people he willingly spoke to on a regular basis wishing them a happy new year before getting started on his own New Year's Eve plans: taking a shower, washing his hair, letting it dry naturally (he refused to waste precious electricity damaging his hair by blasting hot air on it,) popping in a pair of earplugs, and went to sleep at the reasonable hour of 11 pm on the dot so he could wake up the next morning bright and early at 8 am, all the better to get his daily morning workout in. 

"Perfect." Tsukasa thought to himself at 10 am on the first day of the new year after he had run 5 miles, lifted some weights, and had a healthy, balanced breakfast, all while 99% of what was left of the human race was still hung over or else just sleeping in. "This type of peace and quiet is the perfect way to start the new year." 

For a few moments, Tsukasa felt perfectly content and relaxed, at least until he checked his to-do list (all written out in impossibly neat handwriting, because he preferred to rely on technology as little as possible,) and screamed. 

Five hours later, Tsukasa, after efficiently tackling everything on his to-do list, was lying in his backyard and staring up at the sky. Since he chose to live a little farther away from everyone else because he liked the quiet, all he heard was the chirping of birds and the croak of a frog until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Despite not being the biggest fan of modern technology, Tsukasa got a phone after Senku re-invented phones and kept it with him at all times to stay in touch with Mirai. Of course, the chances of her ever being in real danger were slim now, but that didn't stop him from whipping out his phone just in case.

"A surprise, huh." 

After finding out Minami, one of the three people Tsukasa voluntarily spoke to during his down time, had invited him over later that night, Tsukasa quietly walked inside; pleasantly occupied with various possibilities of what his friend had in mind. 

______

When he made his way to the small, cozy apartment Minami lived in, Tsukasa knocked on the door, then sent a text letting her know he was there to cover all possible bases, as he wasn't one for showing up anywhere without adequate warning. 

"Oh, guess he's here already!" Minami put her phone on the table after reading the single word text from Tsukasa, kicking off a pair of fuzzy slippers and running to the door. 

When Minami opened the door, Tsukasa wasn't exactly surprised she was wearing only a soft, light robe (she may or may not have been wearing lingerie underneath but either way, it looked good on her.) What did surprise him, however, was that her friend, Ruri, was also there, wearing something that was best described as a long pink sweater, though the sleeves were slit partway up the arm, a fashion choice that was both impractical yet pleasing to the eye. Tsukasa had met Ruri before, albeit briefly, and from what he could gather, the two girls had become close friends while he had been frozen, which, given their personalities, made sense.

"I should have guessed you had something like this planned." Tsukasa told Minami, not needing any further clarification to understand why Ruri was there. "You never fail to make things interesting, after all." 

"Told you it would be something interesting, after all." Minami said, brushing some of her hair away from her face. "I had a feeling you would like it." 

Tsukasa remembered when he met the cheerful, excitable reporter all those years ago, back in the old world. After reviving her to help him choose who else to revive, they ended up spending a decent amount of time together and somewhere during all that time, they became friends with benefits. What was more, after being revived a second time and solving the mystery behind the Why-Man, Minami brought up the idea of inviting a third party to join in on the fun once. A short discussion was all it took for Tsukasa to agree. The only thing he was picky about where women were concerned was personality, and luckily, Ruri was a clever, intelligent woman who never wasted time saying or doing anything annoying. Though Minami had assured him that Ruri was interested, he hadn't expected the other girl to be quite as bold as she was, having only spoken to her briefly before. 

Of course, he wasn't in the mood to complain when Ruri squeezed his arm, her gentle yet firm touch successfully capturing his attention. 

"It's been a while, Tsukasa, how have you been?" she asked, her voice as sweet and soft as always. 

Tsukasa glanced at her, letting her pull him closer. "I don't have anything to complain about now that I'm here with both of you." 

"And neither do we." Minami added, grabbing his much larger hand in her smaller one; giving a small squeeze before letting go; Tsukasa taking the chance to grab her hand this time. "Everyone's got the week off so I figured this was the best chance to find time where we're all free." 

"To be honest, I'm still shocked I find time to do anything these days, but I'm not going to waste time questioning it now." Ruri mused, Tsukasa feeling his heart beat a little faster when she leaned into him. Though her personality was one of her best traits, he couldn't deny that she had plenty of other good traits too. Considering he spent most of his teenage years being depressed about the state of the world, depressed about the state of his sister, or depressed about both, the opportunity he was about to make the most of was that much more welcome, he thought as the three of them walked over to Minami's bedroom, complete with curtains that blocked out every possible inch of light that could potentially worm its way in (all the more helpful considering how the sun reflected off the ocean in the morning some mornings.) 

____

Tsukasa hummed in a low voice when he got an eyeful of the two girls in nothing but a bra and panties.Though he preferred to stick with the simple handmade clothes he wore around the time of the stone wars (and besides, that lion pelt was pretty comfortable in cold weather,) he couldn't deny that modern clothes suited them both quite well. At any rate, though, he supposed it didn't really matter all that much in the end-none of them would be staying in their clothes for very long anyways. Not that he minded, of course. That was why the three of them decided to spend the night at Minami's apartment. As he usually was at the beginning of the year, Senku was on vacation or something with Gen-Tsukasa didn't recall all the details at the moment and outside of being happy that his friend and the man who saved Mirai's life found someone he cared about-and everyone else was given the go ahead to relax and take some time off while the couple were away. To that end, Tsukasa told himself, spending a night with his friend with benefits and her equally cute friend, Ruri, wasn't a bad way to kill some time at all. Not a bad way at all, he thought, kissing Ruri on the lips after he had done the same to Minami. Even if the bed was a bit small, when there was a will (and a bench placed at the end of the bed,) there was a way, and there was definitely a will-three of them, in fact.

It didn't take long from there for everyone's clothes to end up on the floor, although Tsukasa was the only smart enough to have put his phone on vibrate first. Being as big as he was, holding both girls at the same time was no problem for him at all; Tsukasa kissing Minami on the neck while Ruri left soft kisses all the way down his chest, looking up at him a few moments later. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was thinking of (curiously, Senku used that phrase more often than anyone else,) and he gave her a slight nod of approval. 

It was hard enough to focus with two pretty girls lying on top of him, but this was something else entirely, Tsukasa thought (as much as he could put together coherent thoughts anyways.) With a low grunt, Tsukasa decided to add some tongue to the kiss he was currently sharing with Minami. Judging by the way she squeaked in surprise after (and also after he started fingering her,) she seemed to approve. Whatever Ruri was doing, she definitely learned it from somewhere else before, and Tsukasa found that he didn't much care to question where she had learned it. To his surprise, even if it only lasted a moment, Minami broke the kiss with him, moving down a little to press a gentle kiss to his neck. Her lips were so soft, he almost didn't feel anything at first, but he held her close, his hand resting on her back while his other hand threaded some of Ruri's long blonde hair in his fingers, which was not quite as thick as Minami's or as wavy, but just as soft. 

Everything felt way too good, but Tsukasa didn't feel like lying back and letting them do all the work the whole time, so to speak, so he gently nudged Ruri away, the green-eyed girl glancing up at him with a knowing expression on her face. 

"Oh, you thought that would be it?" Ruri said, her voice tinged with a hint of sass that sounded less odd coming from her than he expected it would. "We wouldn't have invited you here if I was just going to suck your dick. There's a lot more where that came from." 

"Not exactly." Tsukasa said, catching a glimpse of someone's phone out of the corner of his eyes. "But it's not exactly late right now. There's no need to rush." 

Ruri gave him a soft smile as Minami looked at both of them with a similar expression, gripping Tsukasa's arm a little tighter. "Is that what you were worried about? Don't be." she continued without raising her voice at all. "We invited you over for the night, after all." 

The phone screen was a bit too bright, not that Tsukasa needed a reason to look away from it and turn his gaze to Ruri, but it was a convenient enough reason to, even though he found it almost a little too exciting. "Of course. If I wasn't interested, I wouldn't have come here, after all." he replied, kissing Minami on the forehead before she and Ruri ducked down below his line of sight-why didn't he think of it earlier, he wondered when they both started sucking him off. "Sometimes I wonder if I think too highly of my own intelligence." he mused, letting his head rest on one of the pillows, his dark hair splayed out behind him as he let them both do what they wanted for the moment. If it made them happy, then who was he to complain? 

"Shit, that's-" For a moment, Tsukasa felt like he was going to say something, but no sooner than he tried did the thought-whatever it was-evaporate like it had never been there at all-"Mmh, that feels good-" He didn't know how he hadn't finished yet, but he knew better than to question it, torn between wanting it to hurry up and happen already and wanting it to last longer because it felt so damn good. 

For a few moments, he did nothing but breathe as softly as he could, running his fingers through their long, blonde hair until it was too much-it barely even registered when it happened, he thought, feeling a bit guilty that he liked the way they looked up at him after they had gotten some cum on their faces-it wasn't really his thing to do stuff like that to girls, but he wasn't really the type to push back against suggestions either. Of course, up until then, he had only been with Minami, since he wasn't the type to sleep around with girls he didn't know, but this-this wasn't a bad idea at all. Not a bad idea at all, he thought after he took a moment to recover; scooping them both up in his arms while they all made out with each other for a while. Aside from a split second where he heard a tiny beeping noise that was almost inaudible, it was possibly the most relaxed he had been in a long time, their hands wandering all over each other's bodies while both girls were seated comfortably in Tsukasa's lap. 

It didn't take long for Tsukasa to get hard again, at which point they all broke apart, Minami and Ruri lying on the bed as Tsukasa climbed on top of them, realizing that he was a lot worse at making decisions then he thought. 

"What're you waiting for?" Minami asked him when she climbed on top of Ruri, the slightly larger woman resting a hand on her back while they both gave him a look that made the horribly wonderful feeling throbbing deep inside him that much worse. "It'll be easier if you fuck us both at the same time." Ruri helpfully suggested (it was, in fact, her idea first, but Minami was all too happy to go along with it.) 

Ruri was certainly something else, Tsukasa couldn't deny it, wordlessly studying them both while determining the right angle to position himself as he held Minami by the waist. "Well, if you say so, you won't hear me complaining." he replied, thrusting between them with a low, quiet grunt. Tsukasa was never very loud, making it that much easier for him to pay attention to the soft sighs and moans they made as they squeezed him between each other. With his hands firmly on Minami's waist, he thrust as hard and fast as he wanted, as in the position they were in, there was no chance of him hurting them by doing so. It felt way too good to just let go and fuck them both without restraint, his long, dark hair tickling Minami's back as he increased the pace, thrusting as deep as he could manage with a few low, wordless grunts and groans. 

"Wow, that was really hot!" Minami sighed into the crook of Tsukasa's neck while Ruri was curled on the other side of him, Tsukasa holding them both close to him as they lied on the bed after it was all said and done (mostly done,) Tsukasa's feet resting on the oddly aesthetically pleasing bench at the foot of the bed. 

"Absolutely." Ruri agreed. "We ought to do this again sometime." 

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I live within a day's walk of Ishigami village." Tsukasa added, noticing that he had no idea what time it was and no urge to check. 

"Oh, by the way, you never told us about that trip you took to space with Senku and Ryuusui." Minami said. "I always found myself wondering what happened all those years ago. I kinda wish I could have gone too, actually, but realistically I knew it wouldn't have been a good idea." 

Though Ruri knew that Tsukasa, Senku, and Ryuusui had gone to space several years ago on the first trip to the moon after the petrification, she had never pried for specifics when Kohaku told her that she asked Senku about it after he got back and Senku refused to give her a full story. As such, she had never expected to hear about what happened, but didn't protest when Tsukasa decided to indulge Minami's curiosity. 

"The truth is, I wasn't sure it would be a good idea to say anything because it was the first trip to space anyone had taken in thousands of years, so I figured whatever happened might have just been a fluke. To be honest, I thought people would think I was crazy if I said anything. I'm still not really sure what I saw out there back then, but I can't see any reason why I should trust you two less than anyone else, so here goes." 

Minami and Ruri listened intently, their eyes locked on Tsukasa as he began his story about his space adventure. 

"So after some discussion, in the end, it was decided that Senku, Ryuusui, and I would be the ones to go to the moon and figure out what the real story behind the Why-Man was. Though I didn't care for Ruyuusui, I knew we had to get along in order for this to work, so I kept my mouth shut and cooperated with him when Senku told us what to do. Despite our disagreements, the voyage itself was alright, no serious issues arose or anything, and we made it to the moon fairly quickly. The Why-Man, well, that was another matter entirely. So the three of us were there, and unfortunately, Ryuusui and I got petrified for a while. I don't remember how long, but Senku eventually revived us, and with some quick thinking on his part, we managed to defeat the Why-Man." 

"That must have brought back some painful memories." Minami said, giving Tsukasa a concerned look while Ruri silently waited for him to continue. 

"Well, I'd already been petrified twice before then, so it wasn't the worst part of it." Tsukasa reassured her as they both held onto him. "In fact, being in space was a rather enlightening experience in some ways, not that I necessarily want to repeat it. You see, you never know true beauty until you see Earth from space, or true terror until you hear something knocking on the space station door from outside. So when we were ready to head back to Earth, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Senku asks me what I'm looking at, and the both of us look through the porthole and see an astronaut, but we're all inside and accounted for. Senku used the communication device to ask who it is and he says he's Ryuusui returning from checking everything on the outside of the spaceship to make sure everything's alright, but Ryuusui is sitting next to us in the command module and he was just as confused as we were. When Senku told the guy on the radio this, he started banging on the door louder and harder, begging us to let him in, saying he's the real Ryuusui. Meanwhile, the Ryuusui inside with us was pleading to keep the airlock shut." 

Minami and Ruri gazed at Tsukasa with wide eyes, Minami's practically bulging out of her head. 

"Oh-oh, is that-is that why we haven't seen-" she stopped herself, trying to gather her thoughts in her sudden state of fear. "That must be why we've never seen Ryuusui. I-oh, nevermind, it's-I don't wanna say it." 

"But then," Tsukasa went on. "We heard a voice. It was like Ryuusui had been trapped underwater or something, it sounded wrong somehow, and we all knew-well, Senku and I knew-so just as the voice was about to continue speaking, the lights went out. We're sitting there in the dark, with no idea if Ryuusui's even on the ship with us, when the voice says-" 

A loud ringing from someone's phone went off, Minami and Ruri screaming so loud, all of Ishigami Village heard them. 

____

"Oh God, that was terrifying! And the voice-nobody knows who it is-and never will." Minami mumbled, clinging onto Ruri when Tsukasa pulled them both onto his lap, the three of them having made their way back onto the bed after Minami and Ruri fell off and Tsukasa had to pick them both up. 

"Well, that was certainly a wild adventure." Ruri said. "I don't think I ever want to go to space myself. I'm happy staying right here on Earth where people are supposed to live." 

"I can't say I disagree." Tsukasa replied. "I'm sorry for frightening you both, by the way. I knew there was a reason I didn't want to tell that story, but after all these years, I thought maybe it was just a hallucination or a dream, but unfortunately I know that's not really the case." 

When he checked his own phone, which was still on vibrate, he sighed in relief when he found out it was still not yet midnight. "Well, as long as we're here, though, there's no point in wasting the rest of the night worrying about that. I know I'm never going back to space, after all." 

"You can say that again." Minami replied. 

"So in the meantime, let's make the most of the time we have left. How does that sound?" Tsukasa asked both of them. 

"That sounds like a great idea." they both agreed without hesitation, and Tsukasa fucked them both again before the night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> The story Tsukasa tells Minami and Ruri is based off of this: https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/barry-wilmore-see-astronaut-ramirez-outside-the-space-station/


End file.
